Lead the path
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Helena asked you to send Heather out of town without telling me the truth. You've concealed the truth once before. This time, you won't make the same mistake again. Objective Have a heart-to-heart talk with Duchess Olineaux (Christie). Rewards EXP +1 769 300 Diamond +50 Sandy River Bank x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Christie Olineaux titled "Letter from Christie" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, although the nobility always uses all sorts of sly words to cover up the truth and achieve their goals. But what I said to you today is true. For some reason, I can't mention the name of my old friend. Maybe someday when she will be willing to tell you the story of the past. Little girl, I like you, and I sincerely hope that when everything comes to an end, you will be able to harvest something more worthy of cherish than power and wealth. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, I didn't think that I would really see you once I opened my eyes. Magda: Do you feel better? Eliza: Hm.... a lot better, don't worry about me. Go rest. Magda: Yes.... You'd better sleep a little more, I'll check if the hot water is ready. Eliza: (That child's dress has mud on its hem....) (She went to the slums again....) Magda: Miss Hosta, what are you looking at, standing by the window? Hosta: I sent Helena off two hours ago to get hot water, but she hasn't returned, who knows if she bumped into something interesting on the way. Magda: Look, she's returned. Hosta: Ah, yes, she even brought a man along with her. So she did lose track of time while playing around. Magda: That... Oh..... It's Brala! You're overthinking it. Hosta: Though Orens are short, but they have what's necessary. Unless in your eyes, Brala isn't a man? Magda: Uh..... I'll go down to help Helena bring up the water! Hosta: She really isn't used to being teased, there are tears in her eyes from how shy she is.... (lowly) But that's what makes it interesting... Brala: Helena, I can't help you. Helena: That wasn't what you said just now. Brala: I thought what you wanted to say had to do with Magda, so I.... You tricked me! Helena: Ohohoho~ So as long as it's related to Lady Ellenstein you'll help, but if it isn't, you'll won't.... Brala, does she know your thoughts? Brala: Does it matter if she knows or not! Helena: Seeing that you're too embarrassed to notice your tail standing on end, I guess she doesn't know... Brala, if you don't help me, believe it or not I'll immediately run upstairs and whisper in her ear.... Brala: I won't allow you to tell her! Helena: Then help me do this~ Relax, if you manage to do it, I won't treat you badly... The group of small Orens that you raise probably need some money, right? Brala: ... Why do you want me to help you send a nun out of town, what is she to you?! Helena: Ah, Brala, asking so thoroughly about my personal matters, you might make me think you like me~ Brala: Anyways I won't do it, now the city gates are practically swarming with noble guards. Sneaking out isn't that easy, and if anything happened to me, who would take care of them? Helena: Take a second thought. Under the current circumstance, we might all die if we choose to stay in Finsel. Do you want to die in poverty or die after being pleasantly full of food and drink... That's your choice! Brala: Anyways I said I won't do it, so I won't! If I really had the ability to sneak a nun out of the city, then why wouldn't I sneak those kids out as well?! Helena: It can't be! You can't do it?! The last man who dares to lie to me has already been dead, of you... Brala: This is the hot water that Miss Magda wants! I'm putting it here, my work is done! I'm going back! Helena: Hmph, he runs fast! Magda: (Helena wants to send a nun out of the city? Who?) Helena: Lady Ellenstein, you've heard everything, haven't you? Magda: Uh.... I came down to help you bring the hot water up, I didn't mean to listen in. Helena: That doesn't matter, the Goddess gave us a voice so we could be heard by others. I just want to know, do you want to help me? Magda: Help you send someone out of the city? Even though it isn't easy, especially with several noble families' guards patrolling around the area, but I can try. But... I have a condition. Helena: You speak so frankly. Say it, what condition? No matter whether it's a precious treasure that you want in your hands, or a promise that you want to find me for later. Magda: Why do you want to send a nun out of the city? Who is she? What relationship do you have with her? I need to clarify. Helena: ... I don't want to hide this anymore, but I didn't think you'd be the first person I'd tell this secret to~ Her name is Heather, my twin sister. When we were young something happened, resulting in me growing up in the red-light district, and her being sent into the Church. A red-light district girl having a sister in the Church.... Like the double-sided life material for soap opera, huh? If those playwriters knew, would they chase me for inspiration like sewage dogs that have just smelled food? Perhaps, just to get a little bit of material, they'd tear at each other like wild dogs fighting for food.... How interesting, I love watching these sort of people. Especially well-educated, upper-class people fighting desperately over me. Magda: ... Does your sister know you plan to send her away from Finsel? Helena: She... She doesn't need to know. Magda: Have you met her? I mean, does she know... Helena: She doesn't need to know anything! Magda: ... Helena: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. If you think this matter is too troublesome for you, then I'll think of another way. The soldiers guarding the city gates are all men, asking them to secretly let out one person can't be too hard... Magda: ...I will think of a way. Helena: Ah? Magda: But Miss Heather has the right to know. Helena: You want to tell her?! Magda: Once, I helped a servant deceive his lady. Like you, he decided to cover up the truth for fear of his lady being hurt. But even if it's deception wrapped in the name of love, it is still deception. I've also deceived people important to me before. Sometimes when we choose to deceive people, it is because we don't have any other choice, or is it because we are scared of our own weakness to the truth being unveiled? Helena: ... Magda: You frequently go to donate to Miss Heather, right? Even though you veil your face, but anyone who has paid attention could recognize you. Miss Heather isn't dumb, I understand, she probably also.... Helena: Enough! If you must tell Heather to agree on helping me do this, then go tell her! But if I can, I will never meet her face to face, never! Story Chat 2 Vicky: Bring these people there, find something to tie them up with, and then interrogate them! Olineaux Soldier: Yes! Vicky: Bring people to see how many objects in the church have been destroyed, and take note. If there are any discrepancies then report to me! Olineaux Soldier: Yes! Magda: (Oh god, the doors of the Church have been crushed. What happened here?) Vicky: The noble lady over there, what are you looking for? An attack just took place, if you have nothing to do with this then.... Lady Ellenstein? It's you. What are you doing in the Church? Magda: I need to find a nun called Heather. Vicky: The priests are all hiding in the warehouse behind the Church, you won't find her here. Magda: If it doesn't offend you.... can I ask what just happened here? Vicky: As you've seen, a horde of thieves attacked the Church. All these intricate murals, sculptures and glassware have suffered various degrees of damage. Luckily, the priests of the Church hid away and no one was hurt. Pan: The Goddess heard our prayers and allowed the Olineaux troops to pass by this area. Otherwise, today would have been a blood-soaked memorial day for the Church. Many thanks for what the Olineauxes have done for the Sky Goddess, Miss Vicky. Vicky: When we came half of the robbers were lying at the door of the warehouse, I believe even without us, you would have finished them all off alone. Pan: The Goddess may be forgiving, but she will still be angry when offended. Vicky: The Matron has already agreed to include this area in the Olineaux patrols. This sort of incident will not happen in the future, you can relax now. Pan: May the Goddess always shelter the Olineauxes. Magda: Wait, Miss Vicky, you mentioned the Matron, what do you mean? Vicky: This.... well, see for yourself. Christie: Even though nobody was hurt, most of the artwork was lost, Cleric Pan. My apologies. Pan: Don't worry, art is created by people. As long as this world has living, breathing people, these lost works of art will one day return to us in another form. Christie: You're right, as long as there are still people alive, things made by man will be reborn once again.... Pan: I am sorry about what happened to Duke Zoe. I hope you will find peace. Christie: Cleric Pan, contrary to what you have just said, it has been hard for me to find peace these few days, but when I saw the paintings just now I had some wonderful thoughts. In the face of great and profound pain, these artworks with human culture deeply interwoven into them may not be able to provide temporary comfort to people. But, like the Goddess, they will be able to guide people on a bright, warm path. Pan: There is light and warmth in the world, and there is darkness that is not blessed. Christie: The people just now will not succeed. Pass on my orders. No matter what methods, find out who is the master behind the scenes from that group of robbers! Olineaux Soldier: Yes! Magda: (Is this the Duchess Christie that I know? She seems to have transformed into an entirely different person...) Christie: Miss Ellenstein, I want to talk to you. Let's take a walk over there. I heard you came to the Church to find a female priest. Magda: Yes, a friend asked me to find Miss Heather. Christie: Does it have to do with your job? Magda: ...What... what job? Christie: ... Magda: (She seems to already know what I'm doing.) Christie: When I was young, there was a girl. Like you, she can also be found at various balls of Finsel. Everyone always talked about her warmly, like they were talking about a crescent moon that had just risen. Sometimes people don't understand, but some people have this innate charm. She was able to talk with everyone. Even those who were jealous of her grew closer to her after interacting with her. She even managed to draw in the person whose vision was the grandest.... It really was a memorable time. ...What, is there something on my face? Magda: You know what I am doing, right? I mean, the Duke has long known. You are his wife, and you used to be such a powerful knight, I shouldn't be counting on luck.... Christie: It must be tough. Magda: Ah? Christie: It isn't easy to deal with aristocrats. No matter who invites you to dance, you have to reply with a smile. Even when you talk, you have to fit your topics to the other party. Even if you don't want to help people, you can't offend them.... It's tiring, isn't it? Magda: ... (This is the first time someone has told me tiring, and she is a noble.) Christie: A long time ago, I wanted to tell her this, but I never got the chance to. Little girl, you really are like her. Magda: Is the person you are talking about my mother? Christie: It is a very precious old acquaintance. Magda: ... Your old acquaintance sounds like a brilliant person. Christie: She really is. I've never seen anyone socialize as beautifully as her. Even though a lot of people don't understand why she treated socializing as a job, but I don't think that way. Everyone here has been bound too tightly by their labels. They don't know that everyone has the choice to choose their own life, and they don't have the courage to do so. She is very brave. I admire and respect her decision. And now, I respect you, too. Magda: ...You really are a very warm person. Christie: Haha.... You've never seen me shoot a person down from his horse with one arrow when I was younger. Magda: The Duke said before that you'd shot his young and proud heart in one go. Christie: (shakes head) Zoe really isn't afraid of being laughed at. Magda: Someone said that since Duchess Till and Duke Zoe are now in the Grand Duke Bavlenka's hands, what are you preparing to do next? Christie: A lot of people are anticipating the Olineaux and Jorcastle troops to break into the Bavlenka residence to rescue them, right? Magda: Possibly, there are people wishing for that. Christie: Zoe made a lot of sacrifices to keep this peace. If we had a choice, we wouldn't do this. Magda: You mean.... If you had another choice.... Christie: Is the Sakan family about to negotiate with me? Magda: About this.... (smiles) If you want to hear? Christie: Say it. Magda: Xavier is helping to pinpoint Jiu's whereabouts. In other words, once we pinpoint her location, Alan will bring the rest to save her. Following this train of thought, they may be able to save the Saint, as well as the other three family Heads.... Christie: Zoe is still alive?! Magda: Alan said that Grand Duke is preparing a special ritual. According to his personality, he probably won't kill them off so fast. You know the vanity of men.... At ceremonies like these, they always hope for their enemies or their conquered people to be present. Christie: Thank you, Lady Ellenstein, knowing that he is alive is more important than anything else. Magda: Alan and the rest will not only be able to help you save Duke Zoe. After this..... your family may be able to take back the knights' glory. The Bavlenkas aren't the guardians of the Saint, the Olineaux family of knights should be the ones to stand at the Saint's side. Christie: What is your condition? Magda: While Alan and the rest launch their rescue mission to save Jiu, not moving your troops and timely aid is necessary. Christie: Hm... I understand, I agree to your suggestion. Now, the Olineauxes are temporarily under my command. On this matter, I will have the decision-making power. As for Zoe, I'll persuade him. Magda: Aren't you going to consider it? Christie: Lady Ellenstein, the Olineauxes have never been war-loving. Compared to power, we have something more worthy to cherish. Story Chat 3 Heather: Lady Ellenstein, they said you were here.... Magda: Miss Heather, were you looking for me as well? What a coincidence, I also have a matter.... You look like you have something to tell me? Heather: Actually..... I have a request to make of you. Can you help me send someone out of Finsel? Magda: ...Who? Heather: It's my sister, I'm not sure if you've seen her before.... We're twins, she looks very similar to me. Magda: Who do you want to send her away? Heather: Finsel isn't safe anymore. Even though nobody was hurt in the attack today, it scared a lot of sisters. No matter what, I hope she will never have to experience this. Magda: Are you not going to leave with her? Heather: No. Cleric Pan and the rest have decided to stay, like me. Magda: Is.... it because of the refugees you are taking in? Heather: Not entirely. Since I was a child, I grew up here. I'm not sure what I'd be able to do if I left.... And they all call me the Sacred Girl, and see me as a symbol of the Church. If I leave, it may be harder to hold this place together. Even though this nickname has placed a lot on my shoulder, but it has given me a lot, I can't leave.... Magda: I understand, you want me to send your sister --Helena-- out of Finsel? Helena: I don't think I've told you her name yet? Magda: I know her.... To tell you the truth, I don't just know her, we are friends. I came here because she requested me to do something, something that was related to you. Helena: She... what does she want to do? Magda: You can guess. Helena: Does she also want to send me away...? Magda: I have to say, you two really are linked. Heather: How stupid.... Magda: You two haven't met for a long time right? Heather: Ever since my parents sent me into the Church, we never saw each other. If you count, it's been about ten years. But sometimes, when I go to donation drives, I meet a woman who always covers her face with a fan. Each time, she always donates the most generously. Even though I've never seen her face, she gives me a familiar feeling. Magda: (.....As I thought, Miss Heather also knows who is the woman that always covers her face with a fan.) Do you want to see her? Heather: I... I don't know. Madga: Have you thought about it? According to Finsel's current situation, this may be the first, and also the last chance for you to meet each other. Heather: ... Magda: If you won't see each other ever again, won't you regret it? Heather: ...Of course I'll regret it! But I don't know if she's willing to see me.... Magda: Miss Helena is now living at my house. If you have anything to tell her, I can help you. Heather: I... I do! Wait! I'll go get the letter! Magda: This letter.... is very thick. Heather: I originally planned to give these letters to her when she left Finsel. By the time she opened them, she should've been safe, at least... She'd have the time to read them. Magda: I understand, I'll give them to her.... Oh? Heather: What happened? Magda: The grass over there moved.... Heather: Ah? Is there someone hiding in there? I can call Cleric Pan over-- Magda: ...Don't alarm the Cleric, I think I saw it wrongly. Let's go back into the Church. Heather: Alright, I'll send you out. Magda: (Pink dress and black silk stockings, only one person would wear those...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10